


One By One

by emmasfrost



Category: Marvel (616), Marvel Comics
Genre: ANTI CHARLES ALWAYS, Charles should not exist and should not be allowed near children, Fuck the retcons, Other, Xspoilers lol, enjoy this short fic I wrote in an hour after seeing what marvel did, my poor boy Franklin, what a cop out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasfrost/pseuds/emmasfrost
Summary: One By One, he’ll take them out.One By One, till there is no doubt.Charles Xavier will do anything to get what he wants. And if those that oppose him emerge more powerful, then they won’t be for long.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	One By One

**MARCH 1ST 1989**

Charles Xavier was many things. He was a revolutionary, a businessman, a professor; and even more so, a mutant. Brought up in the lavish Salem centre, Charles knew no bigotry. 

Being one of the most powerful mutants on the planet, Charles always dreamed of having mutant peace and harmony. 

But then Erik Lehnsherr came. 

Erik was angry, traumatised and alone. Charles was happy, calm & crowded with New York socialites. 

It always had to go Charles’ way, but for the first time somebody did not obey. With all Erik had gone through in his painfully long life, he had never been weak. Erik Lehnsherr was more powerful and dangerous than charles and every other mutant combined. So when the other man refused his proposition of a school for mutants, Erik swore at him and asked how it would help them find equality amongst the humans if they’re hidden from sight. That’s when Erik just became dangerous. 

Five years past since they last spoke, all he knew of his old friend was that he was married but now Charles must deal with the devil at hand; 

Cerebro had gone mad.

The machine wasn’t complete but could seemingly amplify Charles’ telepathy on a larger scale- no further could he build upon his idea as he needed another’s power supply. Pulsing through his head, the mutant tracking device screeched in alert as he tried to seek out further mutants. And then when his mind clouded in the search and gathered the coordinates of the mutant and their chaos, he was scorned. 

  
  


A child had been born in a place named Wundagore. A powerful mutant that Charles would have welcome with open arms if only not for his silver hair. 

Erik Lehnsherr & Magda Maximoff had a child— and not just any child, but a child that possessed the same powers and beyond his own fathers. The boy had a sister, but Charles couldn’t sense a mutation unlike her brother– all he could feel was witchcraft and wicca in gallons of power. If it weren’t for his parentage, the boy would have been left be. But the newborn was his fathers son and if he were to get his hands on such power when Charles could not….the boy must go. 

  
  


3 nights later since the birth of the twins, Charles Xavier is at Wundagore meeting with a hybrid man. The high evolutionary is a powerful being specialising in genes and mutations far further than Charles himself. The high evolutionary wants to know what he wants with the boy; Charles knows what the high evolutionary fears. Erik Lehnsherr harming the children– hurting Magda and the evolutionary breaking his promise to protect the three of them. 

The high evolutionary doesn't disagree when Charles asks him to do it. A young child cries throughout the night as needles and syringes poke through veins, organs and bones. By morning, the man of wundagore returns. ‘The powers are compressed & I've done my best, but the boy still has his silver locks.’ 

Charles does not mind, the hair he has no concern for. 

As long as there was nobody to oppose his long written plans, he no longer cared for the boy no more. 

  
  


And the girl? He would deal with **_it_ ** soon. 

  
  


**AUGUST 15TH 1999**

Sinister wanted a part to play. 

Charles had not been keen in allowing the man into his plans but he had a strong hold on powerful, stronger yet darker mutants around. So, he let him play around with a teenage mutant that had stumbled into his care. It had been a push from Charles who had located the crash scene for sinister to pick the boy up. The young boy aged 10 resided in a mock house for abandoned children. His brother and he had been split up– and in the end there was just one boy with brunette hair and wild eyes that contained powers that Charles needed to control. 

Surgeries and manipulations came over the year– the boy no longer had control for his powers and that’s when Charles came back into the game. Swooping the boy up with materialistic adoration, Charles was starved for power he did not have and instead relied on the youngsters that thought they knew best. Pietro Maximoff, the first mutant he’d come across since Erik, had grown oblivious to what he really held. Charles now knew that the boy was untrustable and would not have helped him therefore the dampening of his powers was well sought. 

Scott Summers, on the other hand, was entirely new. The boy honoured him like he was the absent father in his life. He devoted his childhood to Charles’ cause and differed from the first boy that they later fought. Scott would never know, but Charles had him in an invisible leash. His true powers would emerge when his life was at stake but never would the mutant Cyclops oppose him, that is his leader. 

For now summers was his first on guard and as Charles seeked more power, so did his intentions turn sour. 

Soon he would have his paradise, even if dark forces had their part. 

**JULY 13TH 2004**

A teenage boy who already became a divorcee came unknowingly willingly to Charles’ cause. Scott he had to seek, Pietro he had to impeach from the line of power. But for a rising thief, 16 year old Remy LeBeau had not known that he was stolen from the real world. 

The boy was clearly an omega level mutant– power spilled practically from his hands with every he would touch. Asking to have his powers dampened or even removed, sinister obliged. Taking a portion from his brain, Remy now was still powerful but regular to his future peers. 

Control over more, Charles had gotten. Though opportunity after opportunity, he had lost. Pietro to his legacy, Jean to the Phoenix.

The girl needed to have died if his secret were to be kept safe. 

Merciless, Charles Xavier was becoming. Weak, he was not. 

**MARCH 1ST 2007**

18 years exactly, another legacy of Magnus was born. 

Charles had heard from the shock of relatives and friends that the newborn was human. 

Charles had worried that the girl would be the same as her father, exhibiting powers at birth that hinder cerebro and Charles. Instead, she was as plain as the name Jane and held no king of power against him or his future army and paradise. 

The child, Luna Maximoff, would serve no threat towards Charles’ cause. Instead, she was plain and dull and only the concern of the inhumans. 

Meanwhile, down at Baxter Building, the most powerful mutant to be had been born five months prior. With many thanks to Katherine Pryde and Ororo Munroe, Charles Xavier had the strongest powerhouse in the multiverse; Franklin Richards, a small tiny baby, was Charles’ biggest security against those that opposed him. And he could tell that the boy would be loyal to the mutant cause compared to other children he had to let go.

Both infants were no threat to Charles. If only he could see history and know of what’s to come. 

  
  


**AUGUST 15TH 2012**

It was all beginning to fall apart. 

The Phoenix Force had arrived on earth and with no time to spare, it had taken Scott whole. 

Charles was suddenly powerless as Scott gained back temporary control. Seeing and knowing what Charles had done, the Phoenix inside of Scott killed the man in piles of dead skin cells and dust. 

He would be revived once more; but now he had lost a grip over the Phoenix five; as long as they lived the five mutants would always have the damn bird fluttering in their ear and nagging that Charles Xavier doesn’t seem right. 

For now he’d have to wait as he hid in the shadows and lurked on the outskirts of each battle. The day Charles Xavier fully returned would be the day that his opposers had lost. 

  
  
  


**DECEMBER 2ND 2014**

Something had gone terribly wrong. 

In all the years Charles had witnessed, the master of magnetism and his son had no strings attached unless it were the strings Magnus had used to puppeteer his son; but even then Pietro had severed those long ago. 

And yet through turmoil, hatred and regret, the two found their way back to one another and lately had begun to fight side by side. Lorna, Wanda, Pietro & Erik were a united front when the evolutionary came in revenge.

Harrison Snow had promised to make the male Maximoff a warrior for him; instead he isolated him further from his ideologies and instead grew a strong group with Lorna Dane & Remy LeBeau, two other children he had meddled with. 

With the threat of the three unearthing his secrets within the walls of serval and finding the paperwork and contacts he had filed with Snow and then taking him down; Charles had to act. 

Tl him, the high evolutionary had broken his promise of keeping the Maximoff twins away. To Charles, he had to do the last thing that he could think of. 

With his children by his side, Erik Lehnsherr was stronger than ever and refused to listen to Charles’ pleas of support. And so he was left with no other option then to break him down again. 

As the spell was cast and blood was shed, the high evolutionary had his elder witches interfere. As Pietro bled and Erik agonisingly lost the last pieces of Magda he had left, Erik’s dependency of Charles began to come back whilst Pietro’s ties to his sister Lorna Dane were finally cut away. 

With the Maximoff twins with barrels of untouched power no longer welcome, Charles left with the Lehnsherr pair with a sinister smile on his face. 

  
  


**JANUARY 6TH 2019**

Those that can see the future or see through his facade must die. 

Charles knew that for it to happen unsuspiciously, they must all drop like flies one by one and into the light. 

NO REALITY WARPERS OR THOSE THAT CAN SEE THE FUTURE OR ELSE OUR EXISTENCE IS THREATENED Charles had warned when creating his sacred island. After all, they’re the ones that ruined it all from Genosha to Utopia. 

Wanda was gone which meant her son Billy Kaplan was too.

Irene was dead. 

Ruth was dead; This meant that his son David Haller would also not return. 

More and more mutants were slowly gotten rid of until the only one left was Katherine Pryde. 

When setting his x-men up to die in a useless battle, Charles had planned to clone their bodies along with their memories and souls; except they all obeyed him and would become his long awaited army. 

Except Kitty was abnormal to the rest; her body was made different and therefore this trick would not work on her. She could phase through anything including see past the manipulations and lies he had created around them on the island.

So when the gates kept her out, it was Charles Xavier all along. Telepathically he kept a hold on her, no longer was she the curious Kitty Pryde, now she was drunk and oblivious Captain Kate Pryde. And then when Shaw killed the woman, it would save them time and effort to lock her out before she discovered what they were planning or Xavier’s telepathy wore off.

And then when her clone body was made, she was now a slave to Charles’ game. 

  
  


**NOVEMBER 18TH 2020**

Franklin Richards was a threat to Charles Xavier. 

A threat to Krakoa.

A threat to his new war. 

He couldn’t clone Franklin and replicate his powers, the boy who soon would be a man was too strong for Charles’ manipulations now. Now with his parents growing suspicious, he had to lose his greatest weapon in exchange for no defeat. Fearful of the mutant like so many decades beforehand, he stripped the rightful mutant of his powers. 

No one would get in his way. Not then, not now & not in the future. 

Charles had won and he wasn’t up for best of three. 

Closing his eyes under his miniature cerebro, he would begin. 

“No. I know what you’re thinking, Franklin Richards. I’m in your mind. You wish to come back to Krakoa hoping that I or any of my x-men can find a way to restore your mutant powers. We cannot.” 

**One By One, he’ll take them out.**

“Because you are not a mutant. And according to cerebro, you have never been one. As a child you dreamed of being different. Special. Without intending to, you used your cosmic powers to alter every cell in your own body til it appeared as if you possessed the x-gene. I’m sure this comes as a shock to you and you have many questions but you’re going to have to work out the answers for yourself—“

  
  


“I am very sorry, Franklin, But you are no longer welcome on Krakoa.”

**One By One, till there is** **_no_ ** **doubt.**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im just quickly posting this it’s very rough and there will be mistakes I have not had a good 24hrs so at least enjoy anti charles.


End file.
